


Til We Meet Again

by darkfusionx



Series: Pieces of My Heart [2]
Category: Original Work, drabble - Fandom
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Multi, Short, tiny bit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-22
Updated: 2015-04-22
Packaged: 2018-03-25 08:08:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3803011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkfusionx/pseuds/darkfusionx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Saying goodbye is never easy......a short that was written on the fly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Til We Meet Again

Saying goodbye is never easy.  
I remember the laughs we shared.  
The tears that were shed.  
The ups, the downs and everything in between.  
Throughout it all, you stood brave.  
You were strong.  
You kept your head high.  
You showed us that no matter where we come from, we are all one.  
One heart, one family.  
Even though this the end of our journey,  
I always keep what you taught me.  
Thank you, my friend.  
My teacher, my guide.  
My foundation that holds us together.  
As I bring this to a close, just know that I will be fine.  
"Keep Moving Forward."  
This is not goodbye forever.  
Til we meet again, my friend.


End file.
